Eyes Of Doom
by InFieldsOfGold
Summary: Those eyes, have brought everyone pain, In one way or another. Rated T just in case.
1. Resurface

AU/: This here is my first fanfiction, I'm a big fan of this site, and I have a lot I'd like to write about so, wish me luck! About the story, it takes place after the Fourth Shinobi War. Enjoy!

**Eyes of Doom**

Chapter 1: Resurface

Naruto went about his day in the Leaf, greeting friends and playing around with the kids in the academy. And of course, eating at Ichiraku's Ramen with Iruka. Naruto went on and on about his training, Killer Bee with his bad rapping and…Sasuke of course. Iruka had a wave of sadness rush over him when Nauto told him about the fight that they had at the Five Kage Summit, him almost killing Sakura and Kakashi, Iruka got mad at that. Naruto said he looked, different, like all of the boy that Naruto knew was gone, and something sinister had replaced him.

But things quickly cheered up after the insatiable appetite that he's got caught up, Iruka must have bought him, what, 10 bowls, he ate like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

But he was quickly interrupted by an ANBU Agent, who quickly appeared with a puff of smoke behind him.

"Whaa…" Naruto droned out with a mouthful of noodles as he turned around

"Naruto Uzumaki, you must come with me at once." The Agent said briefly

"Aww..But I'm eating." Naruto droned

"The Hokage requests your immediate attention with an urgent matter." He said, but more firmly, he clearly didn't care that Naruto was in the middle of lunch.

"What could possibly be more urgent than Ramen? Tell Grandma Tsunade I'll swing by after lunch." Naruto stated with confidence as he quickly inhaled the rest of his bowl.

"You're done, lets go." The Agent said as he pulled Naruto away, Naruto didn't take it well, kicking and complaining like a child.

After a struggle Naruto reluctantly agreed to come along. He asked about this "Urgent Matter" the Hokage was so stressed about, The ANBU man would not answer, he simply stated "Not here." Even as much as Naruto begged, the Agent said the same thing.

At the Hokage's office, The ANBU agent stood beside the door and gestured to Naruto that he may enter, and that he need not knock. Naruto just nodded, and opened the door. Tsunade looked furious, but she also looked sad. Her face said anger but her eyes, they spoke only of fear and anxiety.

"Good, you're here." Tsunade spoke sternly.

"What's the matter?" Naruto said puzzlingly

"Where to begin…?" Tsunade sat down, seeming calmer, she breathed deeply.

"Grandma Tsunade, what's wrong?"

"The ANBU, they've found a boy in the Hidden Cloud during a reconnaissance mission.."

"Yeah, so?" Naruto still confused

"He..He possess the Rinnegan." Tsunade said with a tremble

"What!" Naruto put the pieces together in his head. Memories of Pain's Invasion flowed through his mind, Jiraiya's death, the village, Hinata trying to protect him.

"You of all people understand the paramount of this, Naruto." Tsunade spoke, more calmer now, but Naruto said nothing, he just stood there with his fists clenched. Tsunade continued.

"The ANBU where all found dead, except for one man. The agent who brought you here, he was badly injured." Tsunade continued. Naruto knew what was coming.

"You are to go to the Hidden Cloud Village, seek out this boy, and bring him back to the Leaf." Naruto just nodded.

"And you are to go alone." Tsunade quickly fit that sentence in before he stormed out the door.

AU/: So that's chapter 1, hope it was enjoyable in the slightest. This is gonna be dragged out really long I think. Accepting all criticism. I'd love it if you stuck with me through my first story guys c:


	2. Request

AU/: Welcome to chapter 2! The more and more I think about, I really think this story is gonna go for a really long time. But anyway, enjoy!

**Eyes Of Doom**

Chapter 2: Request

The room was dark, only illuminated by a single candle at the end of the room. There were endless carvings in the smooth stone walls, The room was almost a perfect square. Suddenly with a gust of wind, the candle went out.

The only thing that was visible in the darkness, were Sasuke Uchiha's red, terrifying, Sharingan eyes. The door creaked open, and in walked a tall man, in a black cloak, and a new orange mask with a swirling patterns going away from hole in the right eye. It was the Madara Uchiha he's been intended to believe.

"Sasuke" Obito said in his deep hollow voice. Sasuke didn't pay attention to him, he was meditating.

"I request your help with something." He boomed softly, somehow.

"And what might that be?" Sasuke broke his silence.

"There is a boy, my informants have found."

"Do I care?" Sasuke sounded irritated.

"You should, this boy possesses the Rinnegan." Madara said, he sounded very pleased with himself. Sasuke gasped to himself.

"He's in refuge in the Hidden Cloud village, I need you to kill him and take his eyes for me." Madara had asked Sasuke in the nicest tone of voice he could. Sasuke just sighed lazily.

"Fine." Sasuke took his sword and his cloak and walked out the door.

"And Sasuke,"

"What?"

"Be careful, my informants said he killed 6 ANBU Black Ops agents."

"Well I'm not a Black Ops agent am I." Sasuke sounded very sure of himself, as his personality demanded.

Both boys were well on their way to the Hidden Cloud. Both on the same mission. One was scared, One was determined. Neither knew of the opposites plan to retrieve this boy.

And both were in way over their heads.

AU/: Sorry this chapter was like, half the length of the previous one. Next chapter will kick things into gear. I think each chapter up until a certain point I will switch between Naruto and Sasuke's point of view on the story. Thanks to **CrimsonChrome** for my first review ever XD!


	3. Familiar Faces

AU:/ Well, It appears I'm serious about this fic. I did promise some bad-assery this chapter so prepare to be blown away, literally, you'll see what I mean. ;)

**Eyes Of Doom**

Chapter 3: Familiar Face

Naruto had arrived at the Hidden Cloud Village. But he had a long journey, but it wasn't the travel that was getting to him. It was the thought of this boy invading the Leaf, like Pain did. Naruto couldn't go through that again.

He was starting to wonder why Bee hadn't found him yet, he might have just been on a mission. Naruto began sensing for this boy's chakra, and he quickly found it. It was a great big mass of rancid, dark purple, chakra. It seemed to be coming from an abandoned house just over a hill to the north.

Strange, you would have thought the Cloud ninja had found this boy and locked him up. Naruto went on his way. But there was something else, he began to have a double-take of that chakra. He looked closer, sensed harder and finally…

He saw the chakra most relative to Nagato's chakra, Rinnegan Chakra if you will. The rancid, dark purple mass was still there, Naruto's heart sunk; he knew who owned that chakra. Him.  
-

Sasuke arrived at the house, it was a sad, broken piece of crap and it's more like a squatters shack. There was a dead ANBU soldier beside the door, he looked like he had put up a good fight, there were cuts, scars and bruises all over his body and his uniform was all torn up. One thing caught Sasuke's eye; there was a signature black chakra receiver pierced straight through the soldiers mask and head. Sasuke knew Obito wasn't lying now, but then again, he's not the sort of person to lie.

Sasuke was about to knock but he hesitated for a moment.  
"Sharingan.." Sasuke whispered to himself and the three tomoe appeared one by one and spun around his iris as his sclera turned red. He couldn't sense a presence beyond the door. He kicked the door down, not surprising, as it was just a plank of wood.

No one, Sasuke walked around the small "house" for a moment before kicking a chair over in rage. But, something caught his eye again. A note, on whatever is left of the mantelpiece on the right. It read,  
"_You made a mistake coming here. Turn over._"  
Sasuke turned the note over.  
"Look to your left."  
He did so. The note indirectly meant _look out the window._  
"_If you cannot see the tree in the distance, brace yourself._"

Sasuke could not see the tree, there was only a blur. And in almost an instant, thanks to the Sharingan, Sasuke braced himself by curling into a ball as the shack was blown away by an immense force of raw energy, planks of wood and chunks of dirt were flying everywhere. Sasuke recognised the jutsu that hit the shack, the Almighty Push.

Sasuke quickly regathered himself, in a brief five second window, he saw a boy standing on the hill. Sasuke made out a white cloak with a strange black marking on it, and blue hair. It couldn't be Konan? No, it couldn't, Obito killed her. But in the middle of that thought he forgot about the rule of the Almighty Push, there was a five second delay before the user could "push" again. And that window was closed. Another shockwave hit an unprepared Sasuke.  
-

Naruto sensed a spike in chakra, the hill had erupted with battle, and he quickly hurried to his destination, sooner than he thought he was there. He saw the wreckage of the shack, the ANBU soldier was no-where to be found, however. Then he saw Sasuke, his mouth called out to him before his mind told him not to.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around to find that orange haired idiot standing there, he completely forgot about the pain in his neck on that hill. Suddenly he was yanked backward by a Universal Pull. The boy smiled devilishly, a chakra receiver manifested itself into his hand. Sasuke was quick enough to draw his sword and stop himself getting impaled.

"Sasuke! I'm coming!" Naruto had started sprinting towards the boy, he made a cross with his index and middle fingers and with a puff of smoke, dozens of shadow clones were revealed. One came up to Naruto and helped him form a Rasengan. One jump and a battle cry later, Naruto thrusted the Rasengan into the boy, he was sent flying in a pinwheel of wind chakra.

But, to Naruto's shock, something had pierced him from behind, something metal.

It was Sasuke's sword.

And Sasuke was wielding it.

AU/: DUN DUN DUN! Plot twist? I'll leave that up to you. I still don't know if this will last 20 chapters or 6. But oh well only one way to find out! I'm loving writing this Fic guys, and I'm hoping you're all liking it to!


	4. Legacy

AU/: I apologise for not putting up any chapters for a few days, I've been away. But, I'm back! Chapters will go up daily until the story is done. And I probably should have done this earlier but; Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and we all know who does, so don't try pinning anything on me ;)

**Eyes Of Doom**

Chapter 4: Legacy

Naruto let out a pained scream, Sasuke grinned at his accomplishment. Sasuke let go of his sword and landed a sharp roundhouse kick to Naruto's jaw, it knocked him unconscious almost instantly. Sasuke then proceeded to his target.

Sasuke took advantage of the blow Naruto landed on the boy, he held him up to a tree by his collar.  
"What's your name?" Sasuke asked the boy gruffly. The boy grinned a bloody mouthed smile.

"Answer me, or you'll receive the same fate as him." Sasuke reinforced his question, he also referred to Naruto as "him."

"My name is Hakoto." The boy said, he had a voice similar to Madara but not as deep. Sasuke didn't know what he was expecting.

"What do you want from me? My Rinnegan?"

"That's exactly what I want." Sasuke said through his teeth.

"Good luck." Hakoto spoke very calmly and confidently. Sasuke gasped.

Before Sasuke knew what was happening, Hakoto was turning into small slips of paper and floating off with the breeze.

"_Paper.." Sasuke thought.  
"Konan.."_

Hakoto re-manifested about 20 feet away. Sasuke had an idea. That paper burns. Sasuke quickly made the seal for Tiger. And a great sphere of fire emerged from Sasuke's mouth, it was quickly approaching Hakoto. Hakoto fought back with Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, a giant fireball and a giant water dragon clashed and coincided with one-another.  
-

"_Get up, kid." _

"_I said, get up!"_

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"_That's it, now stand on your feet."_

With some pain, Naruto eventually stood up and pulled Sasuke's sword out of his back. But he had lost too much blood, and he eventually collapsed after a few steps, he rolled down the hill like a ragdoll. Naruto found himself in his subconscious, standing before Kurama.

"_Oh, damn I lost consciousness." Naruto felt wet and cold._  
It had started to rain.

"_How could you get stabbed like that? You were being careless and lost sight of your so called friend." Kurama spoke in his demonic tone._

"_I…I don't know.."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Maybe I didn't want to see him hurt."_

"_When will you realise he isn't the boy you knew! He has sunk to a dark state of mind, you remember the Five Kage Summit? You saw what he did to Danzo? You remember what he almost did to Kakashi and Sakura?"_

The rain got heavier.

"_Yes! I am sick of everyone telling me that! But I can see the faintest glimmer of good in him, In the middle of all that hatred, sadness and rage… There is still a sliver of good will. And maybe I can help it blossom into something great. I love him like a brother." Naruto felt fed up._

"_Good luck with that kid, now get up."_

Naruto woke up again, feeling rejuvenated by Kurama's chakra. He formed a Rasengan and entered the fray.  
-

Sasuke and Hakoto stopped for a brief moment.

"I bet your wondering why I can use paper." Hakoto said, Sasuke stood there panting and didn't say anything.

"It's because of a set of scrolls my mother left me, before she died." Sasuke knew who she was.

"My mother's name was Konan. And my father's name was Nagato."

"But the Rinnegan isn't obtainable through bloodlines! How do-" Sasuke felt outraged and confused. He never knew Konan had a son, and Obito killed her, he had so many questions. But he was cut off by the curious Hakoto.

"About my eyes." Hakoto said calmly, Sasuke gasped.

"They were implanted at birth much like my fathers, but they only activated a year ago. My father gave me his knowledge of the Rinnegan so that when mine activated, I wouldn't be left helpless if someone tried to kill me for it." Hakoto glared at Sasuke.

"And I imagine that's what this, Obito is trying to do." Sasuke didn't know what to say

Out of nowhere, Naruto pounded Hakoto with a Giant Rasengan from behind, probably broke a few ribs, and sent Hakoto flying into a mountain over in the distance.

Naruto threw Sasuke's sword into the ground in front of him. The orange, goat eyes of Sage Mode stared down the red, terrifying eyes of the Mangenkyo Sharingan.

Its on.

AU:/ Goddamn cliffhangers! Stay tuned!


	5. Chidori Vs Rasengan

AU:/ Don't ask and ye shall receive anyway! I've figured out this story, and it's going to be finished soon. Enjoy chappy 5!

**Eyes Of Doom**

Chapter 5: Chidori vs. Rasengan

Kunai clashed against sword as Naruto and Sasuke went head to head in battle. Sparks and blood flew. Sasuke grinded off a rock behind Naruto, which was a close call from Naruto's perspective. The rain is torrential now.

Every punch and kick they flew at each other destroyed thousands of raindrops in their wake, splattering against the knuckles. In the middle of the carnage, Naruto caught a glimpse of his surroundings, and from what he saw, it was beautiful. A massive hill overlooking the Cloud Village, mountain ranges began in a short walks' distance, a stage almost designed for a fight. Small trees were like polka dots, dominated by a gigantic, almost unnaturally big oak tree, closer to the mountain.

But all this was interrupted when Sasuke landed a boxing punch combination on an oblivious Naruto. Spat flew as he was cornered against the rock face while taking rapid hits from the cold, bare knuckles of his best friend. Sasuke held off the attack for a quick backwards dash.

He flicked off the wrist bands to reveal the trademark shuriken circles. A technique he hadn't used for a while.

He switched it up, in such a sense as using his Chidori, to charge the giant Shuriken with violent lightning. Ironically _switching it on_. He launched the Shuriken at Naruto in a great force, the lightning made it fly quicker. Naruto had seconds to react; he had summoned a shadow clone as a shield.

He threw the Shadow Clone like a ball, to offset the Shuriken's flight pattern. It didn't work, the lightning branched off from the Shuriken and pierced the Clone, and was still heading for Naruto, and he just used Shadow clones as a dome to protect himself. The Shuriken had appeared to punch straight through the dome; a huge cloud of smoke coated the area with mystery.

Sasuke had sensed a huge chakra mass coming from inside the smoke cloud. The smoke was quickly blown away by Naruto's powerful True Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, but for some reason he had one in each hand.

"Sage Art: True Rasenshuriken Barrage!" Naruto bellowed with Sage Mode fuelled confidence. Sasuke gasped as he threw the two giant jutsu at him, they flew at him quicker than he expected. One struck him and sent him flying, it chased him and struck him several times in mid-air, rag dolling him into the mountain.

He coughed up blood as he struck the mountain. He grunted and initialised his Susano'o technique, and within moments, the massive, purple, ethereal warrior appeared around Sasuke. And it made a low, ominous droning sound. Naruto's jaw dropped, but was quickly snapped out of it, as it was charging to Naruto.

The rain felt cold and painful, what is with this downfall?

Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared around him, all with the strong Sage Mode goat eyes. They all started forming Giant Rasengan.

"Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage!" The Naruto clones shouted, as they leapt toward Sasuke, looking like blue balls, with black and orange dots attached. The Susano'o droned louder, and they clashed.

The Susano'o was quickly overwhelmed by the mass of Wind Style chakra, breaking the ethereal body of the mighty Susano'o. It broke leaving Sasuke defenceless, he quickly reacted by scorching the clones with Amaterasu. It was successful, both boys stood opposite one another, and both charged their signature moves. Sasuke's hand sparked and flickered with the Chidori, and Naruto's palm held a tornado that was the Rasengan.

"Chidori!: Sasuke bellowed.

"Rasengan!: Naruto growled.

A mighty explosion erupted as equal power clashed. Naruto was reminded of the Valley of The End, Sasuke was reminded of regret of not killing Naruto on the several occasions this scene happened. They both ended up on the ground opposite each other, covered in cuts, burns and blood. The rain was relentless, and icy. Naruto could only manage to get out;

"The…the rain… Sasuke.. What does the... rain mean?" Naruto puffed out, Sasuke didn't answer.

"Chakra…? The rain…its chakra, I can…feel it." Naruto added.

And all of a sudden, the rain stopped mid-flight, and started flying in reverse. And all the droplets started flying towards a black orb in the sky. And the rain formed a giant orb of water. Hakoto was hovering above it.

He snapped his fingers, and the water meteor froze over.

"Planetary Liquidation!" Hakoto yelled, as he threw his hands down.

The Ice Meteor was quickly approaching the two.

And they're both out of chakra.

AU:/ Well, another cliff hanger ends that chapter. I can't feel my fingers anymore so I'm off! Stay tuned!


	6. Six Paths

AU/: Welcome to chapter 6 (Paths, HA!). This chapter introduces a special someone. ;)

**Eyes Of Doom**

Chapter 6: Six Paths

The icy meteor known as the Planetary Liquidation quickly approached the two boys. Naruto was out of ideas and Sasuke had used his eyes too much and too quickly. But they both sensed a chakra level quickly approaching, both boys knew exactly who it was.

"Hell no, yo!" The familiar sound of horrible rapping shook the battlefield. Killer Bee had entered the fray; he transformed into his Tailed Beast Mode version 2 that shows the skeleton around his body. Within a split second he was airborne, flying at the meteor.

"Imma' take you down now, get ready for a…" Bee charged his Lariat attack.

"POW!" Bee exclaimed as he struck the meteor with a great force, he managed to punch right through it, ice splitting and creaking as Bee is piercing through. Eventually he made it through, and slammed Hakoto with a mighty clothesline. As Hakoto as suspended in Bee's forearm, Bee threw him into the ground with a great toss.

Hakoto got up sluggishly, and cursed under his breath. Then he vanished without a trace.

Bee reverted his form and went to talk to Naruto;

"Ey! My main man Naruto!" Bee proclaimed as he held out his signature fist bump, gesturing Naruto to pound it. Naruto obliged.

"Hey Bee." Naruto smiled weakly, but, it did look like the Nine Tails chakra had already begun healing him. Bee noticed Sasuke, and instantly turned angry. He grabbed Sasuke off the ground and threw him against the rock face, much to Naruto's dismay. Bee threw right hand after right hand, while using his left hand to hold him by the collar as he continued his assault.

Naruto beckoned Bee to stop, but he was too weak, Bee merely palmed him off. The onslaught continued, until Sasuke caught his hand. Sasuke's head has hanging low, and it appeared he didn't have any strength left to block it. Sasuke looked up at Bee with Eternal Mangenkyo Eyes, they were terrifying.

Bee was close enough for Sasuke to execute the Tsukuyomi. Bee appeared on a deserted island in his own subconscious, everything was in black and white. Except for Sasuke who was in the distance, walking across the water towards Bee, his eyes were the only coloured thing in this illusion.

As Sasuke drew closer, Bee tried to break free from the illusion. He dove into the water, trying to escape. It succeeded, but he only broke down a barrier. The water drained away, pulling downwards at an alarming rate. Bee ended up in a small metal room, a small barrel opened up at one end of the room, it fired a small dart with the Sharingan printed on it.

It hit Bee it the heart and went right through him, but suddenly each one of Bee's horrible memories came flooding out in the form of a snake. He couldn't fight them out of pure fear. The genjutsu won.

Bee was paralysed with fear in real-time. Sasuke had just realised he used Itachi's Tsukuyomi, it was merely seconds between a normal Bee and a silent paralysed terrified Bee after the Tsukuyomi. He fell to the ground.

"Good." Sasuke spat. Naruto was shocked to hear him, as these are the first words he has spoken so far.

"What did you do to him!?" Naruto growled, while pushing Sasuke up against the rock again with the edge of his forearm.

"Restrained him, with Tsukuyomi."

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted as he went to punch Sasuke but he dodged it and threw him to the ground.

"Idiot, I-"

"Hello again." That voice, Hakoto! He cut off Sasuke.

He looked limp, weak and malnourished. He stood in front of 6 Reanimated ANBU Black Ops soldiers, each with their own Rinnegan. They each had chakra receivers in different places and all had blue hair, They all wore white coats.

"Presenting; The Six Paths of Pain." Hakoto sounded sure of himself.

The Six Paths of Pain are back.

Naruto and Sasuke are gonna need to think of something.

And quick.

AU:/ Well there's a random curveball! I have started on a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood project, so stay tuned for that... And this! See you all next time!


	7. Just Like Old Times

AU:/ It's drawing to a close! Next chapter might be the last, or the one after that…Or the one after that! Nobody knows! Not even me! So expect an ending within a few chapters. Enjoy chapter 7!

**Eyes Of Doom**

Chapter 7: Just Like Old Times

The Paths of Pain stepped forward, their faces were emotionless. Naruto briefly stated to Sasuke about Pain's invasion on the village, about the Six Paths of Pain back then. Naruto told Hakoto about his fathers' Paths of Pain and how he's beaten them before.

"You'll find these Pains more, how should I say this? Adequate." Hakoto stated with limp cough. Sasuke chuckled.

"Does something amuse you?" Hakoto sounded tough.

"Hehehe, nothing. It's just..." Sasuke began chuckling more, Naruto was gobsmacked at his friend, and Sasuke hadn't laughed in so long, even if it was a chuckle.

"It's just what?"

"That you have no clue what you're in for." Sasuke voice grew as he incinerated one of the Paths with Amaterasu. Naruto jumped in shock. Sasuke's eye began to bleed and he cried out in pain, Naruto quickly ran to his aid but was shoved away. One the Pains who appeared to be the Asura Path quickly went on the offensive.

The Asura Path quickly ripped off his coat and sprouted an extra pair of arms and manifested a sword in each hand. The boys began fending off this onslaught of attacks by the brutal powers of the Rinnegan. Sasuke picked up on an opening in the Asura Path's swing.

The swing had a short, one second delay before the same arm swung again. Once Sasuke saw the opening, he drove his sword deep into the ribcage of the Path through the left side, piercing the heart. This was a lethal blow, but another Path ran to his aid, the Naraka Path, whose power was healing.

"Don't let him heal the other Paths!" Naruto exclaimed as he erupted into is Biju Mode, a bright yellow/orange colour coated Naruto while black filled in the detail, such as the tomoe around his neck. He teleported to the Naraka Path, and drove a hefty Rasengan into its chest.

Sasuke quickly drove his sword into the skull of the Asura Path and generated lightning through it, inevitably killing him. Surprisingly easy for "Adequate." Pains. Meanwhile, Naruto was pummelling the Naraka Path with Space-Time Ninjutsu and Multiple Rasengan attacks before it even had a chance to regenerate itself. With a mighty kick, the Naraka Path's head was kicked off and turned to dust, no blood involved. Sasuke had already killed another Pain, the Preta Path whose special ability is absorbing chakra based Ninjutsu, and was already busy on the Animal Path, specialising in Summoning Jutsu. The Path had summoned a giant three headed snake. Sasuke jumped at it and used a very smart tactic. He had manifested the ribcage of the Susano'o and cloaked it in black flames, attempting to punch through it with an offensive/defensive strategy.

It worked, he went through the middle head and the black fire spiked and burnt up the other two heads. The snakes hissed and jolted around in pain. Sasuke blew through the smoke of the Summoned creature dying with a Chidori. He pierced straight through the Path, killing him.

But waiting behind the dead path was the Human Path, whose ability is being able to rip out a human beings soul and read its mind. Sasuke was about to charge another Chidori and kill it too, but as he went to strike, the Path simply dodged it and grabbed the back of Sasuke's head as he sprinted past. Sasuke's heart sunk, as he felt everything being taken away from him, his Mangenkyo faded to white eyes, and he dropped to his knees.

The Human Path had ripped out Sasuke's soul; it was purple, fading to a deep navy. Its face looked of hatred. Sasuke let out a moan and fell face first into the ground.

Dead.

Naruto turned around to see his best friend dead on the ground. He teleported to the Path and struck a Massive Rasengan into it.

After all this trying, after all this sadness. He didn't know what he would tell Sakura, he couldn't keep his promise.

Anger and sadness swelled within him. He cried the name of his best friend, and dropped to the ground himself. He began crying,clutching the lifeless corpse of his best friend. He went into a blind rage, punching the ground and cracking it.

Naruto is angry, and with his power...

He's dangerous.

AU:/ Random curve ball! I probably should add character death in this but don't you worry about little old Sasuke ;) Stay tuned!


	8. Rebirth

AU:/ I'm gonna wrap this story up. Enjoy!

**Eyes Of Doom**

Chapter 8: Rebirth

Naruto let out a bloodcurdling roar of anger, he snarled as he turned around to the Deva Path, the remaining Path. He teleported in a zig-zag motion and punched straight through the Path with pure strength. The Path sputtered and fell backwards, he evaporated into dust.

"HAKOTO!" Naruto shouted.

"Come and fight me you coward!" Naruto continued with his spree of anger, punching the rocks and snapping the trees like sticks. Hakoto was observing Naruto from the tallest mountain. Naruto quickly sensed him and sprinted up the side of the mountain, making mini craters where he slammed his foot.

As he arrived atop the mountain, it seemed like the top was cut in half, perfectly, into an instant battleground, the air was cold and null. They both stood opposite one another, one with a score to settle and the other with grievous intentions. Hakoto was drained of his chakra from the Six Paths jutsu, he looked a lot like Nagato when Naruto found him.

"Do I look familiar to you?" Hakoto forced out, Naruto didn't say anything. Naruto charged a Rasengan in both hands, and rushed at Hakoto.

He struck one Rasengan into him, and as he pin wheeled away, Naruto teleported behind him and drilled the second Rasengan into his back. Sending him flying back into the mountain. As he struck the mountain, Hakoto quickly got back onto his feet, he then got ready for Naruto to hit him again.

Hakoto struck the rage controlled Naruto with an Almighty Push, which rocketed him way into another mountain, the force was enough to send him out of Bijuu mode. He fell unconscious as he hit the ground. Bee was next to him.

"Oh…oh man. That was whack!" Bee said as he stood up and brushed himself off; he looked at Naruto and tried to wake him up, but to no avail. He then spotted Hakoto way up on the mountain and rushed up there.

Hakoto was prepared for Killer Bee and had used the powers of the Asura Path to fire off his four hands from the extra arms he had sprouted. The hands quickly approached Bee; he quickly reacted by dodging two and then catching the remaining two. He threw the ones in his hands back at Hakoto.

The hands missed Hakoto by an inch and took out the scenery behind him. Bee cursed, and went on the offensive with his sword he took from Kisame. He took a wild downwards swing, which Hakoto dodged and the sword slammed into the ground.

Hakoto threw a chakra receiver at the sword which pierced through it and hit the ground, pinning Bee's sword to the ground. Hakoto kicked Bee in the face and transformed his hand into a mechanical cannon.

The cannon whirred and charged up, it fired a beam of chakra at Bee, which pierced straight through his chest. He stumbled and fell off the mountain, dead.

Naruto woke up and saw his mentor falling down the mountain side like a ragdoll, he tried to catch him, but Bee is a big guy and he flattens Naruto. He laments his fallen comrade. And goes up to Hakoto on the mountain.

"Why?" Naruto exclaimed, with a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes.

"Because they interfered, and you are next." Hakoto said.

"Why are you hunting me? Is it because of your dad?"

"Yes, he sacrificed himself for your sake."

"No, not for me, for my friends. Because he knew what it was like to have friends." Hakoto looked puzzled.

"He told me the Story of his friends, Yahiko and Konan, your mother." Hakoto gasped.

"Yahiko sacrificed himself for your parents, Hakoto, because he knew that Nagato was destined for greatness." Naruto's voice began to crack.

"Why are you trying to tell me this, I have no friends, and I never will!" Hakoto began to cry.

"I'll be your friend." Naruto smiled, Hakoto couldn't say anything. Naruto walked up to him and extended his hand. Hakoto hesitated but weakly obliged, Hakoto hugged Naruto and thanked him over and over.

"Be like Yahiko, Hakoto." Naruto said through a smile. Hakoto nodded.

"I have one request." Hakoto said kindly, with a different soothing tone. Naruto nodded.

"Dispose of my eyes." Hakoto pointed at his temple, gesturing his eyes. Naruto obliged.

Hakoto turned around and floated up to the sky. He raised his hands.

"Rinne Rebirth Jutsu!" Hakoto exclaimed as two souls ripped out of his body, and slammed into Sasuke and Bee's dead body, reviving them. Hakoto then dropped to the ground, exhausted from the jutsu, his hair was white. Naruto ran over to thank him, but.

He was dead. The jutsu killed him, much like it killed Nagato. At least he died with a smile. Naruto buried Hakoto later that day, and hit his eyes with a Rasengan, evaporating them. Bee went back to the Cloud Village after waking up, Sasuke made his way back to a disappointed Madara.

But with his attitude, he would just tell Madara to shove it Sasuke doesn't care.

Naruto went back to the Leaf, back to his friends. He told Tsunade the whole story, she was disappointed in Naruto for not completing the mission, but proud of his resolve. Naruto would return to the site of his burial, below the lone oak tree at the foot of the mountain where they became friends. And lay some origami flowers there, Naruto sucked at origami but the thought was there.

His gravestone read;

_Hakoto_

_The power of one friend is greater than what people imagine._

AU:/ Well, it's been fun! I hope everyone enjoyed it, please try to forgive any plot holes you may have come across. And, a final disclaimer;

I don't own Naruto, I would not have written this story otherwise.

Stay tuned for my other fics!


End file.
